The Color of Blue
by Buruma
Summary: Ok this one is about Vegeta and his life. *chapter 2 up* please R/R
1. Blueness

****

The Color of Blue

It was after dinner and I walked to my room but not without passing the throne room. I had to sit on it. _Nobody would notice, _I told myself. so I went over and sat on my dad's throne. My father came in. _Oh great…_ I got up as quickly as I could but I wasn't fast enough. My only hope was that he was having a good day. Unfortunately he wasn't. 

"What the hell were you doing on my throne!?" I quivered.

"uh I was only playing…" I was 13 and I knew that wasn't going to work on him.

"You were playing… and how old are you? 13?" he screamed in my ear but I took it like a man. "you should know better, Vegeta. Those guards could have killed you." He pointed towards the door where two guards stood. Their only orders were to kill anyone who sat on the throne, other than King Vegeta. I could tell he softened up a bit but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on me. 

"For what you did I'm going to have to punish you to the peasent work yard."

"What!? No not there! Please, please, no don't send me there!" I wailed all the way there. Yeah your probably thinking that I am such a baby, but you have no idea what it's like to be down there with the peasants. They all want to kill you, beat you, fry you and eat you. It's that horrible. 

I got there just as they were all coming back from eating their dinner of gerul and ham. The group I was with were all mainly my age, some younger, but that didn't stop them from making fun of me.

"Hey little vegetable! How does it feel to be down here with us?" they weren't afraid of me they knew I couldn't do anything to them. I stared at my feet until we were given orders. I was sent with the other 13 year olds to the ship-cleaning yard. No, not any old little boat but mile high and mile long ships that enter space. I was assigned to the tail of my fathers ship the lowest of all ship-cleaning jobs. I worked alone for most of the time, but up on the back of the ship some of the boys got in trouble and were sent to the back with me. I stood up striaght to show them I wasn't afraid of them, to show them I could kick their asses.

"Hey guys look it's that vegetable boy again, lets go tease him. heehee" They are so cruel.

"What do you lowly halfwits want?" I said

"Oh we just came to tease you vegetable. Come on let's fight." he beckoned to me with his fingers. I stood my ground.

"Dirt can't fight." His face turned from readiness to just plain anger. That got his attention. " yeah that's right your dirt" I chuckled at my own insult. Before I knew it he was on top of me, hitting me in the face and stomach. All of his little friends gathered in a circle to see me, the prince, get beaten up by a peasent. I couldn't let this happen. I hit him back in the jaw and broke it. He staggered back and I came at him flying, I hit him in the stomach, I dropped around his legs and tripped him. He fell with a sickening thud, his skull cracked open and he died. I stood up in a fighting stance waiting for the blows from his friends. But they all ran away…the cowards. I went back to my job of cleaning the blue tail of my fathers' ship. My father came out to check on the peasants a little while later. He finally came upon me just before the bell, for going in for the night, rang.

"So son, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that guy did in time" I pointed to the body near me. My dad looked at me in surprise.

"Did you kill him?" he beckoned for a guard to pick up the body and dispose of it. I was waxing the tail, I didn't answer him until I was done.

"Yeah so what if I killed him. He deserved it."

"Well what did he do?" he stood there tapping his foot impatiently.

"He called me names and punched me, so I taught him a lesson."

"Oh…well good for you. Are you ready to go in now?"

"Yes sir!" I was freezing but I didn't show it, I was very glad that I would be in a warm home soon. I went back to the peasent work yard many times after that just to make sure none of the other boys tried to make fun of me. On one of those trips I had met a very stupid boy, and his name was Kakorotto. He kept trying to be my friend, and he always wore a blue tunic. He always followed me everywhere I went when I was down there. I guess it was ok, he showed spirit and never turned down a chance to spar with me. 

One day a few years later, Kakorotto was moved to a new section and I didn't know where he was. I went to ask my dad if he knew, not that he even would answer me, I reached the throne room and looked in. My dad was there and so was the evil Freeza and his dad, King Kold. I shuddered I knew what they were here for, a bribe. They wanted me in exchange for not destroying our planet. I pleaded in my mind for my father to offer something else other than me to the two monsters.

"Well King Vegeta, do you agree?" Freeza hissed.

"Can't I offer you something else? The only thing I have is my son." 

" No we will take nothing else." My father wilted.

"Ok, fine take him, but let me say good bye to him. I ask only that."

"Very well, but make it short." My father beckoned to a guard to go find me, but I came in instead.

"No! They will not take me! I'll fight them if I have to but I'm not leaving." 

"Vegeta, come here son." I went over to him still defiant towards the monsters "I know you don't want to leave, but there is nothing I can do, just remember that it is you that saved the planet. You saved the people, they will always remember you for that."

"I don't care what the people think I just want to be here with you and Kakorotto…" my dad looked at me with so much sorrow in his eyes that I almost collapsed in a heap. I knew I had to go, but I wanted to say good bye to Kakorotto and I knew I wouldn't be able to. 

I was then loaded on to Freezas' ship, my father handed me a blue rock as a keep sake for when I get lonely or home sick. As the door was closing I saw Kakorotto standing behind a pillar waving good bye.


	2. Horrible Dealings

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

*Chapter 2*

As soon as the giant cargo door closed, almost catching my tail, I curled up into a small ball and tried to get a hold of myself. I was fighting my head about whether to fight the Kolds or just stay calm and wait for my revenge. I decided on waiting. I really don't like to wait though, so I promised myself that I would get stronger than they are and then maybe I would go back to my planet and see my dad and Kakorotto. I wonder what they're doing now? Do they miss me? I shouldn't get my hopes up. A few hours later I was jolted awake (yes I was sleeping…it's a very boring trip you know) with the touch down of the ship. The cargo door opened and a bright kind of drowsy, light met my face. It was the Freeza sun; it was an old star. Great now I have to worry about the sun blowing up, with me on this stupid planet. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the light, Freeza and King Kold were talking.

"Well what do we do with him now that we finally have him, Freeza?" 'Anything but torture me' I pleaded in my mind hopefully realizing that they don't have a telepathic ability. I was unfortunately wrong, Freeza heard me.

"Well, well if it isn't the little Prince. Did you enjoy your ride? Was the service good? Hahaha!" He spat at me and hissed. 

"Well since we don't really need any information I guess we could just torture you for fun." He smirked at me and told a guard to bring me to the torture chamber. I'm not going to tell you what happened in that horrid chamber only because it was too gruesome. Freeza did this to me constantly; it was his favorite game, Torture the Prince. But when I turned 16 which was almost a year after I came to this awful planet, he stopped and got bored with me and the torture chamber of doom (as I called it). After that he didn't know what to do with me, so he put me into a small jail with no bed and only a hole for a bathroom. His other slaves (they were royalties from other planets) were kept beside me one per small cubicle; they were my only friends. We would laugh and insult the guards and on rare occasions insult Freeza himself. That year was the best year I ever spent there in that hellhole. But Freeza got increasingly bored with himself and us. He would almost kill us all, then remember that he would have no one left to torture if he killed us. So he thought up a new plan. Why not take over other planets with their own people (that he had taken for bribes) and rule them. And if they didn't cooperate then he would blow up their planet, so that there wouldn't be anybody left to oppose him. 

So he started this by brain washing all of us. We all began to see that his plan would work and that we would help him willingly. Freeza went back to our homes and brought back a few of our people so that they could become our accomplices. The only accomplice that I had known before I came was a soldier's son named Nappa. They were brain washed too. The Kolds shaped us into killing machines; they outfitted us with our own saiyjin armor. They trained us until we dropped, every day for the next few years. Freeza had made me his personal bodyguard since I was now on his side. They very thought of destroying planets soon was enough to make me go crazy, Master Freeza could see it and announced that we would start our killing spree tomorrow. I was in a state of mercenariness, I was gleeful. I was brought back to normal space when Freeza talked again.

"My Army, today I will declare a leader who will guide you through your battles, he will be your superior so treat him well or I may have to, well you don't want to know what I'll do to you. Well with out further ado, your leader will be Vegeta!" I put on my best evil smirk and took my position under Freeza. I was now a full cold hearted, evil killing machine and no one could stop me.

Freeza held a council that evening to discuss which planet would be held under siege. It turned out that the first planet was to be Vegetasei. I accepted it like it was different planet, not my own, I had a job to do and I wasn't about to blow my position on telling them to pick a different planet. Besides I didn't care any more this is my home now. All my "belongings", which consisted of my old saiyjin clothes and a certain blue rock (which by the way had been lost but found again when I moved) were all taken to my new quarters. Which was a better upgrade than that hellhole I had been living in for the past 5 years. I was finally enjoying my stay here for once and I never once thought about my old home. The next morning I woke with the best feeling of finally getting a good night sleep and now I'm ready to kill. I had a great breakfast, all the great food of Freeza's planet was present and I ate every single thing that was there, gosh I was in heaven. We got under way quickly; my ships launched one at a time to the deep cold shadow of space. We were a headed toward my home planet, and we would arrive there in a matter of hours. But now I only began to wonder if my planet knew we were coming, probably not, good. I liked surprises, and boy I hope to get a big one when I come barging in a taking over. 

"Muahahaha!!" I laughed out loud and my crew gave me nervous glance a continued working. Nappa came up to me just then.

" Uh Sir what were you laughing at?"

"You, you pathetic excuse for a commander" I sneered

"Uh, well I guess you want the info I have." The loser, I only keep him around because he's the only one that can actually fight well.

"Oh you guess so do you?" I glared at him and he shrank.

"We will be reaching Vegetasei in 10 min. please be prepared for landing."

"Did you figure that out five minutes ago, halfwit? Or did you just get the information from your invisible ear phone?" He scratched his head.

"I think sir that that was old news"

"Well Duh! I guess we should be landing…" The ship jolted Nappa and me to the roof as we descended to the planets' surface. "About now." I growled at him for making the Prince, of all saiyjins mind you that, stick to the roof like an idiot. Damn that Nappa. We landed out side the main palace and I crashed to the floor when we stopped, I smoothed my self off and went to go see my dad.

*sorry I gotta leave you hanging (no ideas), but I will hopefully, if I get another review, hint, hint, be writing the next chapter. Well ttfn. Until next time with … Buruma!!! * 


	3. A blown up planet

*Disclaimer: I don't own the characters 

*Chapter 3*

The palace had not changed all that much since I left, so I knew my way around. I slinked to the throne room, my dad was there waiting for Freeza to negotiate once more the fate of his planet. I walked in to the room and ordered three guards at each door. My dad stood there completely surprised, he never had expected to see me again. Little did he know that I had changed, he probably wouldn't even recognize me any more. Stupid Freeza.

"Vegeta? Is that you? Oh my son I thought I would never see you again!" he came over to me to…I never did find out.

"Shove off old man." I said with such coldness that he shivered.

"Uh yes…well what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to negotiate about your planet, if you do not cooperate I will have to destroy it." Boy was I harsh. My father took a step back and said.

"Isn't it our planet? Are you going to rule it?"

"No, Freeza will, if you do not let him we will destroy your planet. And no it's not _our_ planet it's Freeza's." I spit the words at him like he was dirt. I came here and said what I was suppose to say and now it was up to him. If he didn't want to die he would give the planet to Freeza. But I knew him better than that.

"NO! Never, It will never be Freeza's; we all would rather die than be ruled by him." 

"Fine then, the planet will be destroyed within the next few hours." I signaled my guards to return to the ship and prepare for the destruction of 'my' planet, my planet… too late now. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a blue rock like the one my father gave me near by so I went to go pick it up, but Nappa interrupted me.

"Sir! We have spotted an unauthorized ship coming in for a landing just over the hill." 

"Which hill dimwit?" he pointed to the one behind our ship. I took off by myself to see who or what it was. I came upon one of Vegetasei's ships; the person that was beside it had his back to me. I floated over and landed behind him.

"Who are you? State your propose!"

"Huh?" he turned around and I got a first glance at him…Kakorotto!

"Kakorotto? Where did you come from, I demand to know!"

"Vegeta! It's been a long time. I came from earth, it's a really neat place; you should come with me next time I go." He was oblivious to everything. 

"Kakorotto I think you should go back to your so called earth. It is not worth your while to stay here." Was I actually letting him go?

"But Vegeta I want you to come with me…"

"No Kakorotto! Go! Leave now before you are killed." And with that I went back to my ship. A few moments later I could see a little blip on the radar leaving the atmosphere.

'Good he's gone; now we will commence our operation.' I returned to my normal state of solid coldness and told the weapon engineers to unleash the blast cannons on my planet. I was sorry to see it go it would have made a nice planet to have in our collection. 

A/N if you really like this story please review or I'm just going to not write this story any more.


End file.
